Lenore Fenzl (Earth-148611)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Clinic for Paranormal Research, Wisconsin | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Lenore's skin gave off a constant bright light, although her eyes and the inside of her mouth did not. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Retired Latin teacher, later CIA operative | Education = Masters degree | Origin = Given paranormal powers by the White Event. | PlaceOfBirth = Eau Claire, Wisconsin | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 Vol 1 1 | Death = DP7 Vol 1 26 | HistoryText = Lenore Fenzl was an elderly, retired Latin teacher residing in a retirement community who was given paranormal abilities by the White Event, in her case the power to emit a blinding bioluminescence from her body which would draw energy from others bodies, revitalizing her, whilst tranquilizing them. Lenore was unable to control this power though, and had to completely cover herself in clothing, a mask, and wig, at all times in order to avoid inadvertently leeching energy from everyone who came within range of her. Her power first manifested as a patch of grey skin, which Lenore showed first to a healthcare assistant in her retirement community, and then a doctor, both of whom were tranquilized upon seeing it, much to her dismay. Eventually the discoloration spread to cover her whole body, and her skin gave off a bright light. Lenore became a patient at the Clinic for Paranormal Research, but absconded from the clinic with the other six people in her therapy group when they realized the clinic were up to no good, using the patients' powers to their own ends. Living in fellow patient Dave Landers' Winnebago, the seven 'displaced paranormals' were on the run for months before being recaptured. In her time on the run, Lenore was reinvigorated, not just by the effects of her power, but also by the company of her much younger friends. She became far more daring and adventurous than before, on one occasion even tranquilizing a group of armed police officers. Lenore was eventually recaptured by the Clinic's bounty hunters, and she and most of the others were mentally conditioned not to run again. They were freed, and the corrupt members of the clinic's staff weeded out, by Landers (who was immune to mental tampering) and Dr Randy O'Brien from her therapy group. Lenore and the others remained at the clinic for some time, Lenore working as a teacher to the Clinic's younger patients. Fenzl had developed a close friendship with her therapy group member Jeff Walters when she was using her powers to help him attain brief periods of freedom from his super speed, which kept him in a constant state of motion, though this had eventually resulted in Fenzl becoming addicted to her own power and its rejuvenating effects. When she found herself using her power on one of her pupils, Lenore became disgusted with herself and foreswore using her power, even to help Walters. Her body began to revert to its aged state and she kept to her room, but emerged at the begging of her friend Charlotte Beck to stop a riot in the Clinic, tranquilizing and absorbing life energy from all of the patients and becoming revitalized once again. After this, Lenore showed more control over her power and its addictive qualities, while retaining her now youthful body. Lenore and several of her friends eventually left to search for their friend Walters, who had disappeared in a grief-stricken state following the destruction of Pittsburgh in the Black Event, and the loss of his family who had been visiting the city. Fenzl and her friends Charlotte Beck and George Mullaney were eventually separated from the rest of their group and captured by the Army on the outskirts of the Pitt. The US government had begun drafting male paranormals into the Army, but along with Beck and several other female paranormals, Fenzl was invited to join the CIA's new paranormal taskforce. On their first mission, though, the team were sent to deal with a monstrous creature at large in the jungles of Brazil, and when the mission went disastrously wrong, Fenzl was apparently absorbed by the creature. Her body was never found. | Powers = Sedation & Vitality/Energy Absorption: Lenore Fenzl's skin emitted an unknown kind of energy that, when it touched the skin of another, caused fatigue and sleep-inducing chemicals in their brain. In some unexplained way, this energy also reflected back some of the target's vitality, reinvigorating Fenzl's own body and reversing the ageing process. The speed with which a target would be affected was dependent on their body mass - the heavier the target, the longer it would take to tranquilize them. Non-human targets were also affected by Lenore's power - on one occasion, she was seen to tranquilize a cow. Some individuals like Stephanie Harrington and Jenny Swensen were immune to Lenore's power thanks to their own parabilities, while the speeded-up metabolism of Jeff Walters meant that he was merely slowed down to regular speed by its effects. | Abilities = Fenzl was fluent in Latin, and in her time with the CIA had training in hand-to-hand combat, particularly in Judo. | Strength = Normally, Fenzl possessed the normal human strength of a woman in her 60s who undertook little regular exercise. When she began to regularly absorb the energy of others, however, her strength and vitality became roughly equivalent to a woman of around 20. On one occasion, when she absorbed the energies of all the patients of the Clinic for Paranormal Research in order to quell a riot, Lenore was shown to have strength and vitality even beyond that level and spent days burning it off. Whether she could boost her strength even further to superhuman levels is unknown. | Weaknesses = Fenzl was forced to cover herself in clothes, a mask, and a wig for fear of affecting all those around her with her bioluminescence. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutates Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Transformed by the White Event